mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleetfoot
|human = Fleetfoot ID Annual 2013.png |humanwidth = 140px |humancaption = Fleetfoot's human counterpart in My Little Pony Annual 2013' |kind = Pegasus & Human (IDW comics' ''Annual 2013) |sex = Female |occupation = Member of the Wonderbolts |nicknames = Flatfoot |eyes = (show and later comics) (toy and earlier comics) |mane = Light gray |coat = Light arctic blue |cutie mark = (show and toy) (fantasy in comics) |nicknames = Flatfoot |voice = Andrea Libman (English) Jonathan Graßmel (German, S4E10) Maria Hönig (German, S6E7) Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (Polish) Andrei Lupu (Romanian) |headercolor = #91DEDE |headerfontcolor = #FCFCFC}} Fleetfoot is a female Pegasus pony and a member of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. She first appears in The Best Night Ever, and she is first mentioned by name in Sweet and Elite. She has speaking roles in Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Rainbow Falls, Night of the Living Apples, and Newbie Dash. Development The name "Fleetfoot" was previously used for a male G1 character. This Fleetfoot is the leader of a race of ostrich-like creatures called the Sqree. Depiction in the series Fleetfoot first appears very briefly at a table in the VIP section of the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever, though she has no lines and is never identified. She appears again in Sweet and Elite, where Rarity refers to her by name and she comes in first place at the Wonderbolts Derby. Fleetfoot appears again in Rainbow Falls as a member of the Cloudsdale Aerial Relay team with Spitfire and Soarin; the three compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. After Soarin injures his wing during practice, Fleetfoot conspires with Spitfire to recruit Rainbow Dash to their team and replace him. They initially invite her to practice with them until Soarin recovers, but they later ask her to join the team permanently. When Rainbow Dash finds out the truth, confronts them, and chooses to continue competing for Ponyville, Fleetfoot commends Rainbow Dash for her loyalty, having learned a valuable lesson from her competitor. The episode also reveals that Fleetfoot speaks with a slight lisp. In Equestria Games, Fleetfoot and her team appear at the Games, competing in the horse-shoe event against the other teams and wins first prize. Fleetfoot also witnesses Spike singing the Cloudsdale Anthem wrong, and gets embarrassed because of it. Fleetfoot is also one of the Pegasi to attempt to save the crowd against an icy cloud one of the archer ponies accidentally causes. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Fleetfoot appears alongside other Wonderbolts and academy cadets attempting to stop Lord Tirek, but she ends up having her Pegasus magic stolen. Her magic is returned to her at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. She later sees the rainbow with Spitfire and Soarin during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You. Fleetfoot appears in Rarity Investigates! alongside the other Wonderbolts, and escorts newly discharged Wonderbolt Wind Rider out of the room before performing in the show. In Newbie Dash, Fleetfoot appears as one of the central performing Wonderbolts. After Rainbow Dash fails to impress the team and earns a humiliating nickname, Fleetfoot explains how she earned the nickname "Flatfoot" on her first day as a Wonderbolt. Fleetfoot's photo appears in the classroom in Top Bolt. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics, Fleetfoot appears in Friendship is Magic Issues #9-10, Micro-Series Issue #10, and Friends Forever Issue #9. Both her eye color and, in a fantasy, cutie mark are shown to be different in the comics than they would be in the show, due to the aforementioned issues being released prior to the premiere of Rainbow Falls. In the Friendship is Magic issues, Fleetfoot gets knocked out of the sky by the Cutie Mark Crusaders' fireworks at Ponyville's Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown, crashes into Big McIntosh, and instantly falls in love with him. She fantasizes about a life married to him, but her fantasy is the result of a concussion she suffers from the crash. Sometime after being carted off by medical ponies, Fleetfoot stalks Big McIntosh throughout the story, mistaking trinkets he hands off to her as gifts. When Tealove also shows interest in Big McIntosh, Fleetfoot gets into a catfight with her. In the Micro-Series issue, Fleetfoot receives an award "for defending Ponyville from rampant fireworks." In , Fleetfoot appears on page 10 with yellow eyes. In , Fleetfoot appears, with pink eyes, with Spitfire on pages 12 and 17. A human counterpart of Fleetfoot appears as a Canterlot High student and soccer team member in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2013. Other depictions Fleetfoot is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. My Little Pony mobile game description A high-flying member of Equestrian daredevil flying team, the Wonderbolts. Merchandise A mini-figure of Fleetfoot is included in the Target-exclusive Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection with Rainbow Dash and other Wonderbolts members. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Absolute Discord expansion set card #69 C of Fleetfoot gives her the description "Fleetfoot's all serious business when it comes to the Wonderbolts, but those closest to her know she's a great friend, and that she has a crush on somepony in Ponyville." High Magic expansion set card #70 U of Fleetfoot lists the quote "Ha, looks like we won a little TOO hard! Uh, seriously though, I hope that doesn't leave a mark..." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | }} Quotes page 11}} page 11}} page 10}} Gallery See also * * * References de:Fleetfoot ru:Флитфут ko:플릿풋 gl:Fleetfoot pl:Fleetfoot Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters Category:The Wonderbolts